


The Hunter and the Maiden

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not weep, maiden, for war is kind. Because your lover threw wild hands toward the sky And the affrighted steed ran on alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Our village had been plagued by mysterious deaths in the past few months. People were found with their throats ripped out and almost devoid of blood. It was the year 1600 in Gliwice Poland and my father was a wealthy landowner, an upper class commoner, but far from nobility. When I was supposed to be doing my chores alongside my mother I could often be found in the vast fields most likely under a tree where I had taken one of my father’s horses out for a ride. Even though most girls were unable to ride I loved horses and took every chance I could to take one of the horses out. Of course I wasn’t supposed to because of the recent unexplained deaths. But at the age of 19 I hardly had a care in the world. 

It was on this day that I met the two strangers that would change my life forever. I saw them coming across the field on horseback. I sprang to my horse and drew my rapier and prepared to stand my ground. Also very unlike most of the girls my age I had been taught to wield a sword early on. I had a good friend that had trained as a knight and in our spare time he taught me. They drew near and I took in both men, one had steely moss green eyes and short spiky hair. The other had hair more fitting of the age, longish and shaggy, but a beautiful shade of brunette with a hint of the sun. Both men were dressed in the typical way that a modern day knight would be dressed. 

They pulled their horses up just out of reach of my rapier, the short haired one held up his hand, “Woah there kitten. We mean you no harm. You can put away that pig sticker you have there.” The other one smiled down at me, revealing perfect teeth and the most adorable dimples ever. “Why are you out here alone little one? You do know there have been people to come up missing only to be found later with their throats ripped out?”, his voice was smooth and deep and his eyes bore into my soul. I continued to hold my ground, “And just how do you know that? Who are you?”, I questioned with venom dripping from my tone. The short haired one spoke again, “I am Dean and this is my brother Sam. We were sent for by your King.” Sam took over at this time, “We are experts on strange happenings and are here to try and rid your village of this terrible thing. We would be thankful of you to escort us into your village.”

His eyes were so sincere and soft that I finally let my guard down. I lowered my rapier and walked to my horse a few yards away. I placed my rapier back into its scabbard. When I was mounted I turned toward the brothers, “I am Nikola. If you will follow me I’ll make sure you make it to our village safely.” I wasn’t sure why I thought they wouldn’t be safe without me but I said it none the less. Kicking my horse into motion, I was off in the direction of the village with the two brothers close behind me. Their steeds were strong and swift and of good breeding, unlike my own that was the horse of a commoner. 

*********************************

The girl, Nikola, sat a horse unlike any girl I had ever come across. She was small and blonde and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She was shorter than most of the girls from this area and she seemed to be able to wield a rapier as well as most boys. I guessed her age to be somewhere around 20, a few years younger than my own age of 27. Looking over to Dean, I saw that he too was taking in the small girl that led us in the direction of her village. Of course Dean had noticed her, he had a way with women that few men did. It seemed so easy for him to give them his patented Dean leer and the girls fell for him without much effort. 

We crossed over a bridge and were soon within the walls of the village where Nikola lived. My mind left what I had been thinking of and I began to look around to take in the surroundings. People were curious about Dean and me but they went on about their business nonetheless. They must be accustomed to Nikola because they didn’t seem to be surprised to see her astride the horse at all. She reigned in sharply causing Dean and me to have to pull up short too. My horse, a sturdy stallion, snorted at the rude way I pulled on him to stop. “Ok here is the entrance to the home of our King.”, Nikola responded none too politely. I looked up to see the entrance to a castle there inside the village grounds. Dean thanked Nikola and she was on her way before I could even say anything else to her. I didn’t figure I would see her again.

A king’s guard stood in front of our horses looking up at us. Dean and I dismounted and handed the reins to one of the stable boys standing nearby. “We are Sam and Dean Winchester. Your king called for us.”, Dean says with all the authority of an older brother. “Ahhh yes he said to bring you in when you arrived.” We followed the lanky guard through a series of doors and into a large hall with a throne at one end. The setting was lavish for the times with plenty of fruits and sweets spread out on a table close to the king’s throne. He sat on the throne with his queen next to him on her own smaller throne. “Sire these are the Winchester brothers that you requested.”, the guard said as he bowed to his king. The king motioned with his bejeweled hand, “Yes….yes come forward my boys.” Dean and I stepped forward and inclined our heads toward the ground. 

“Sire we understand that you have had some strange occurrences happen in your village. My brother and I are here to help you with that.”, Dean began. The king held up a hand, “Please call me King Julian. This is the queen, Lena.” Dean stepped forward and took the queen’s hand, kissing it demurely and then stepping back so that I could do the same. King Julian smiled at the gesture and then went into the tale of what was happening in his village. “We have had several people come up missing these past few months. When they were finally found they had their throats ripped out and they were almost completely devoid of blood. The village chiurgeon seemed to think it could have been an animal that did these ghastly things but I’m not convinced. That’s why I sent for you two.” I stepped forward, “We will look into the matter and let you know as soon as we’re able to determine what we’re dealing with here.” 

The king nodded, “Now the guard that led you here will show you to your cottage. I have provided you with your own cottage a little ways down the road.” Dean and I thanked the king and followed the guard back out to the village square. He led us to a small but well furnished cottage. Inside we found the cottage to be fully stocked with foods and utensils for cooking. There were two bedrooms separated by the living area and kitchen as well as an indoor bathroom. “Your horses are already set up in the stable just three doors down from here. The stable boys will help you with them anytime you need them. Please let any of us at the castle know if you need any more supplies.”, the guard said before he turned on his heel and headed out the door. 

“Well little brother I think I’m going to hit the pub and see what I can find out from the locals. What do you plan on doing?”, Dean said to me as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I’ll go see if I can do some research here in the town. Get a feel for the people here.” Dean nodded and left the cottage. I took off my over coat and threw it on the chair beside the fire and then headed out too. I decided to check in on our horses first. Walking the short distance to the stable I rounded the corner and nearly took out a small blonde girl. When she whirled around to face me I saw that it was Nikola. She had braided her hair and changed into a pair of boys breeches.


	2. Chapter 2

Whirling around when someone rounded the corner and nearly took me out, I saw that it was Sam. My eyes went wide with the realization that I was dressed very masculine for the times. “Oh it’s you! Ummm please excuse the way I’m dressed. I sometimes borrow my brother’s clothes because I like to help with the horses.”, I went on almost clumsily. Sam smiled down at me reassuringly, his smile unarming me and causing me to feel like more of an idiot, “It’s really alright. I’m used to the girls dressing this way from where Dean and I came from.” He reached out and lifted my braid with one long finger, “I like the braid.” He rubbed the hair between his thumb and forefinger, causing me to shiver. I hadn’t had much experience with boys and none with men. I dropped my eyes under his intense gaze and swallowed hard. 

Finally I stepped back when Sam dropped my braid and then I looked back up at him, “Can I help you with your horse?”, I started toward the horses and over to the large black horse he had ridden in on. I had already removed his tack and given him a good brushing. Rubbing my hand over the smooth flesh I then turned back toward Sam, “He’s beautiful you know? Not many people have horses as nice as this one and the one your brother came here on.” Sam smiled again, this time it didn’t cause me to feel as stupid. “Well only the best horses for the sons of a king.” My eyes went wide again and I gave a small bow. “Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t aware that you and Dean were princes! Forgive me for not being more respectful.” Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder to have me stand back up straight, “You do not have to do that. We’re not from this area.” “But sire I have been very disrespectful. You are and prince and a grown man and I am only the daughter of a land owner and only 19 years old.” 

Sam stepped toward me again. When I looked around almost nervously I realized that I was between two horses with a wall behind me and this mountain of a man in front of me. He leaned forward so that he was more at my eye level, “I’m telling you that you do not have to treat me any differently. I’m here to do a job with my brother and nothing more.” With him this close I could see that his eyes were an indescribable color of blue with a few brown flecks. His skin was flawless and my palm itched to reach out and touch the stubble there on his cheek. His lips were not overly full but as he stood there so close his tongue peeked out and wet his lips causing them to look very soft and inviting. I realized that I had inhaled sharply when he looked down at my own lips and then reached to smooth a finger over the bottom one. I felt a tightening in my lower regions at the contact of his slightly calloused finger. 

Just as things were getting tricky there was a crash somewhere behind where we stood. I ducked under Sam’s arm and around him so that I could see what the commotion was. It was the stable boy, Alfons, sitting down some buckets a little too loudly. “Alfons where have you been?”, I said as I smoothed my hands down the fronts of my legs. I wasn’t sure why I felt almost dirty. “I had to go and get the water for the horses those two men came in on. You know that!”, he said almost as if he were aggravated with me. Just then Alfons looked over my shoulder and saw Sam standing there. He then looked to the area where I had come from and his eyes went wide. I knew what he was thinking and he was almost right. Although nothing had actually happened it may have if he hadn’t come in to interrupt it. Sam stepped around me and took two of the buckets, “Let me help you with those boy.”, he said almost condescendingly. Was he aggravated that we were interrupted? I had to wonder. 

Alfons handed Sam the buckets and then looked at me one more time before he headed out to bring in more water. I realized a strand of hair was hanging in my face and tucked it behind my ear before I turned to see where Sam was. His arms bulged beneath his shirt and I tried to contain myself. Before I could make a complete fool of myself I hightailed it out of the barn as fast as I could. It was time that I got home before I did something I would later regret. 

I headed in the direction of my home that was through the woods. I needed to get through them before it got too dark. The sun was just beginning to go behind the trees as I walked into the shade. I tried to hurry through the woods when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned toward it something hit me hard from the other side. I was knocked to the ground and my knee was scraped. I could tell it was bleeding beneath my pants. I heard something while I was still on my bottom on the damp ground and looked up in time to see a man standing over me. His face seemed to be distorted and when he opened his mouth it was filled with rows and rows of teeth. I had never seen anything like it in my life. I opened my own mouth and let out a blood curdling scream hoping that the village wasn’t too far away so that someone was able to hear my scream. 

*************************************

When I turned back around from placing the buckets in front of the horses Nikola was gone. Damn that girl! I had more I wanted to say to her. She drew me in and something inside me thrilled when she told me she was only 19. That awoke a hunger in me that I hadn’t felt in a few years, maybe not even since Jessica. While I stood there remembering how her soft lips had felt against my finger Alfons ran back inside the stable. He looked around almost frantically, “Where is Nikola?”, he said in rushed tones. “I do not know. When I turned back around she was gone. Why? What’s going on?” Alfons face turned ghostly white as the blood drained from it, “I thought that sounded like her scream.” I rushed to him and grabbed him by his shoulders, “Her scream? Where Alfons?” When he didn’t answer me quick enough I shook him. “It came from the woods between here and her house.”, he said finally and pointed in the direction of the woods.

I grabbed my horse and didn’t waste time putting a bridle or saddle on him. I swung easily onto his strong back, guiding him with just the lead attached to his halter I kicked my heels into his sides and tore from the barn. When I made it to the edge of the woods I pulled up quickly, my horse slid on his hindquarters and reared slightly in the front. We stood still for several long seconds listening to see if I could hear where Nikola may be, my eyes scanning the lush undergrowth while I listened. It was then I saw where the dirt and leaves had been disturbed a few yards into the woods and under a large tree. I swung down from my horse’s back and dropped the lead. He would stay where I left him because that was how he had been trained. 

I dropped to one knee beside the disturbed ground and looked for any sign that may tell me where to start looking or what had happened here. It was then that I saw a few drops of blood on a couple leaves. There were footprints that were hard to see but they were there nonetheless. One set was a smaller set that clearly belonged to Nikola, the other was large and booted. The blood had me concerned but at least there were only a few drops. My eyes scanned the area but I couldn’t see anything else from where I was. I decided it was best to go back into the village and question around some more. I’d start by finding Dean at the pub to see if he had found out anything else. I swung back onto my horse and rode quickly back into town, stopping in front of the pub and tying the lead to the post out front. I walked into the dark room and scanned for Dean. I found him in one of the back booths with a voluptuous blonde. She was giving him doe eyes and her hand was concealed under the table. Dean had a satisfied smile on his face and a cold beer on the table in front of him. 

I walked over to the table and slammed my hands down on it, startling both of them. “What the hell is wrong with you Sam?”, Dean growled while the blonde sat up straight and looked me over as if I were going to jerk her across the table. I forgot sometimes just how big I am compared to other people. I held up my hand hoping that would convey that I wasn’t a threat and spoke quickly to Dean, “The girl Nikola is missing. She was in the barn with me and then when I turned back around from watering the horses she was gone. Her friend, the stable boy, Alfons, heard her scream from the woods. I went to check it out and found a few drops of blood and a disturbed area of dirt.” The blonde beside Dean threw the hand that had previously been under the table up to her mouth. “Oh no! That’s where the others came up missing!”, she said frantically.


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned forward, “What can you tell me about what happened to the others?” I watched as the blonde swept a tear from the corner of her eye, “They were all going through the woods for some reason or another. A few of the villagers live just on the other side of those woods. Nikola belongs to one of those families. Her dad owns land over there. Also all of the people that have come up missing were not of royal blood.” Her lips trembled as she spoke. “Ok well I need to head out and see what I can find out from the other locals. Can you tell me the families that have had missing loved ones?” Dean watched quietly as I questioned his “friend”. I knew he really had other plans before I came bursting in here and ruined them all. His friend quickly told me the names of the families and I stood up tall, “Dean I’m going to question some of these locals. Can you head back over to the castle and see what you can find out there. It’s a little suspicious to me that none of them have been affected.” Dean looked defeated, his eyes cut to the woman beside him and then back to me, “I’ll head that way. Listen you be careful out there.” I gave him a slight nod and headed out the door to my horse. 

Deciding that I didn’t want to waste time saddling him I swung back up onto him bareback and turned him in the direction of the woods. As I entered the now almost completely dark woods, the hair on the back of my neck prickled. I felt as if I were being watched from the dark shadows. I spurred the stallion on and he picked up the pace some. Halfway through the woods something broke a fallen branch nearby and my horse reared. I wasn’t expecting it and because I had chosen to not saddle him I had nothing to keep me on besides the strength in my legs. I clamped my knees against the horse’s sides but he was too frightened and it was too sudden. I felt myself sliding and knew the best thing I could do was make sure to get as far away from the beast as possible. I didn’t want him falling over on me because I pulled on his head too much. Loosening my legs I slid from his back and landed so that I rolled from under his feet. By the time I sprang to my own feet, the horse was racing from the woods back in the direction of town. 

Fighting the urge to curse, I looked down at my soiled clothes. I brushed at the debris that clung to my breeches and checked to see that my longsword had made the leap with me. It was still in my scabbard and the small dagger I had tucked into the sheath on the other side was there as well. I had a few leaves in my hair and quickly brushed those away. It was then that I noticed the sounds of the forest had ceased. I looked up, scanning the surrounding area on full alert. My nostrils flared as I tried to make use of all of my senses. Then I heard it but it was too late, something rushed me from behind and knocked me out. My world went black.

**********************************

I heard someone coming and I struggled with my restraints. I had been tied to a bed of some kind. It smelled of dust and somewhat like a barn. I had been trying to see my surroundings but it was too dark by the time I came to. I found that I could get off of the bed and had a little room to move but not very much. When I heard the shuffle of feet outside where I lay I got really still and closed my eyes so that I was just barely peeking through my lashes. I could see the outline of two people, one much taller than the other, through what must have been a door. I kept still and made sure not to move my eyes too much so that the movements beneath my lids would hopefully not be detected. The taller of the two figures head lolled to one side as if he were drunk or possibly groggy for some reason. The other person stayed in the shadows and I couldn’t make out whether it was a man or woman. A shaft of light fleeted across the face of the taller person though and I realized that it was Sam! My breath caught in my throat when I realized it was him. Had he come looking for me and this thing got him too? 

I watched as the smaller person tied Sam near where I was tied. He was propped against the wall just at the foot of my bed. I realized that I would be able to reach him if we were ever left alone in here. Then as quickly as the person had come in, they were gone. I waited a few breaths after the door was closed to make sure that they were gone for real before I opened my eyes fully or even thought about moving. When I was sure Sam and I were alone I slid from the bed and quietly walked over to where Sam sat, his hulking form leaning against the wall, head lolling to one side, hair falling across his eyes making him look vulnerable despite his size. I hesitated for a split second and then reached to place my hand on his shoulder. I shook him gently at first, “Sam. Sam wake up. Can you hear me?” Sam groaned and slowly raised his head. His hazel eyes were unfocused and his pupils were blown. “Sam it’s me, Nikola. Sam can you hear me?”, I was trying to be quiet. Sam’s almond shaped eyes blinked slowly and he shook his head slightly, “Nikola?”, he said huskily. My only answer was a small nod before I felt a tear trickle down my face. 

Sam reached out to touch my face and it was then that he realized he was tied up. He was able to touch my cheek but the rope was tied tightly around his wrist. I suspected he would have a little freedom to move as I did. He was finally able to speak, “Are you ok? They haven’t hurt you have they?” He began to look me over, inspecting me. When he saw the blood on the collar of my shirt he looked suddenly angry. Reaching out, he pulled my collar back to see the wound on my neck. It was not as bad as the blood looked but I had clearly been fed on. The tears slipped down my cheeks unchecked now, “What is that Sam?” His eyes looked to my face then and softened, “They’re vampires. They haven’t asked you to drink from them have they?” I shook my head, “They have only fed from me as far as I know. There were two of them. I heard them talking but I was too groggy to open my eyes to look at them.” Sam tried to stand then and nearly fell. I reached out to try and steady him which probably looked really funny. Sliding up under his arm I placed my own arm around his waist as best I could with our restraints and helped him over to the bed. 

Sam sat down hard on the bed, pulling me with him from the force. I quickly untangled myself from his ropes and sat up. Sam groaned as I turned toward him, “You’re not doing so good. Why don’t you rest?” Sam tried to protest and I shook my head, “No don’t argue with me. We can’t do anything. We’re trapped here. Just lay back and rest for a little while. We’ll share the bed.” Finally Sam nodded, I could see his eyes soften in the near darkness and then he lay back. I lay down beside him and he pulled me into his arms, “I’m going to get us out of here. Dean knows I was coming to look for you so he’ll be looking for us too. I’m sure he’ll know I’m missing when my horse shows back up in the town without me.” I fought back tears and snuggled into Sam’s side. He pulled me close and we soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened my eyes I remembered where I was. I saw her beautiful face as she lay there sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful with her long lashes lying against her cheeks, her full lips looked pliant and supple. I fought back a groan and wished we were anywhere besides here. Nikola must have sensed that I was awake because she began to stir at that moment. Her green eyes fluttered open, “Good morning.”, she said almost hesitantly. I smiled at her, “Well as good as it can get being held captive by blood thirsty vampires.” “It’s better now that you’re here. I was so afraid when I was alone.”, Nikola answered hesitantly. My heart clenched at the realization that she was here alone and so small and defenseless. I swore then and there to get her out of here if it was the last thing I did. I didn’t know what would happen after. What would happen when we were sent back to our own time. Dean and I never knew what to expect in our crazy world. 

I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Nikola’s ear, “I’m going to get you out of here.” She snuggled in close to me then and buried her head in my neck. I felt wetness and realized she was crying softly. I pulled her back and reached to bring her chin up, “Hey, hey don’t cry little one. I’ve got you.” I couldn’t help myself as I looked into her scared eyes. I leaned in and covered her mouth with mine. She melted into me, returning my kiss. We stayed that way for several long seconds before I broke our kiss. “Listen if we were in a different situation I would be all in, but we’ve got to figure out a way out of this mess. These vamps probably won’t come around until dusk so we have a little while to think and plan.”

Nikola nodded at me and sat up on the edge of the bed. I sat up with her and looked around the room. We seemed to be in a dusty barn of some sort. I stood and looked to see how much slack I had in my ropes. There had to be a way to get out of these. I checked to see if they had found all of my weapons and of course they had. I blew my hair out of my eyes in frustration and looked around again. I could see light filtering through the cracks in the wall and walked over to the wall to try and see out. Peering through the crack I could see we were in a wooded area but with an open field nearby. Nothing looked like anything I had seen before. I turned to Nikola, “Have you been able to look out?” She looked up at me in confusion, “No I’ve been either too out of it or…well….I was too short to see out.” 

I nodded suddenly remembering that she was much shorter than me and then realized there weren’t any cracks low enough for her to see out. I was in hopes that if she could see out she would recognize where we were. “Ok it’s all good. I understand. I was only hoping if you could see out that you could maybe tell where we were.” She looked so small and lost at that moment. I walked back over to her and took her in my arms, “We’re going to get out of here. Dean will find us or I’ll figure something out.” She nodded against my chest. After a few minutes she seemed better and I went back to checking out the surroundings. The way we were tied I was unable to just untie our hands and the other end was tied high enough that I was unable to reach. When I tried to climb and reach I found that the ropes had been positioned in a way that prevented me from climbing to that height. 

*****************************

I watched as Sam searched for a way to get us out of here. His long lean body moved easily even with the bonds. I had never been with a man but this one made me want to give him everything I had. I felt as if I wasn’t much help as I watched him make his way around the small space we each had to maneuver in. Finally he sat down in a huff on the bed. I walked over to where he sat and reached out to smooth two fingers through the unruly hair that kept falling in his right eye. “It’s ok Sam. I know I’m safer with you.” Sam exploded off of the bed then, causing a bit of fear in me then. He was so large and looked almost scary, “Damn it I don’t want you to feel safer! I want you to BE safe! I want you out of here! I know what these blood thirsty sons of bitches can do to you!” His nostrils flared and his eyes were hard and unyielding. It was then that I saw he was afraid, but he was not afraid for himself, he was afraid for me. I lost a piece of my heart to him at that moment. 

I walked toward him then, “Sam its ok. You’re with me.” I reached for him then and he let me. I gripped the front of his shirt and he crashed his mouth down on mine. We kissed feverishly and then I felt his arm wrap around my waist. He lifted me from the ground easily and carried me to the bed. His mouth never left mine as he collapsed on top of me, my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His free hand traveled from my shoulder down my side and then covered one small breast hidden beneath the borrowed shirt of my brother. I thought I would be scared when this happened to me but instead I’m excited for the things that are to come. Sam is a big virile man but I know he won’t hurt me despite the fact that I’m so much smaller than he is. 

Suddenly I feel Sam ripped from me, the burn of his stubble still on my face. My eyes go wide as I see one of our captors holding Sam off the ground as if he weighed no more than I did, “Winchester! I should have known you would go for the pretty little helpless girl! Now the question is do I turn you or just simply feed on you like you seem to be doing to my little snack?” Tears began to slip down my cheeks as I watched the seemingly young vamp, with the long blonde hair and piercing green eyes, hold Sam by the throat above his head. This was the first time I had actually seen any of my captors to know what they looked like. Why did this one seem so familiar? “Please. Please don’t hurt him. Let him down and you can drink from me.”, I said without even thinking. The vampire looked at me then, “So you would sacrifice yourself for a Winchester? I’m not even sure what he’s doing here. He’s from the future as far as I know.” I felt shock at those words, “Oh so you didn’t know? He didn’t tell you that little tidbit of information?”

The vampire began to laugh but he lowered Sam until his feet were on the ground. He didn’t release him from his grip though. Then without warning he attacked Sam, his teeth tearing at his throat, and began to drink from him greedily. My crying became sobs when I thought he was going to drain Sam. I barely got out a whisper, “Please don’t.” The vamp pulled away from Sam with a hiss and a contented sigh. His lips and chin bloody, “Oh I’m not going to drain him just yet. I haven’t decided if I want to kill him or turn him. I do however need him a little less alert.” With that he threw Sam’s near lifeless body onto the bed beside me. I scrambled over to him, clutching at his shirt and letting my tears flow freely. “Don’t get too cozy little girl. I’ll be back or one of my friends will soon enough.” With that the vampire was gone, leaving Sam lying listless on the bed and me in tears. 

I checked the wound in Sam’s neck and saw that it was still lightly bleeding. I tore a strip from the hem of my shirt and pressed it against the wound. “Don’t you leave me Sam. I just found you and I’m not going to let you go that easily.”, I said close to his ear. Sam barely opened his eyes enough to look at me. He raised his hand with some difficulty and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, “You’re not getting rid of me that easily little one.” His voice was strained and gruff but my heart soared to hear him speak at all. I snuggled in beside him, wrapping my arms around him as if to protect him and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam slept for what must have been a couple hours. He was weak and tired from the vampire feeding on him and I suspected that he took more from Sam than he really should have. When he finally woke up, I went to his side and sat on the bed beside him. I leaned down where he could see my face for it had darkened a great deal in the room while he slept. Part of the reason for that was because it had started to rain. A few places in the barn ceiling had begun to leak but thankfully none of the leaks were above the bed. “Sam. Hey hey, Sam. Can you understand me?”, I was afraid that he didn’t recognize me or something. Sam nodded, “Yes Nikola I hear you.” I swallowed then and fought back a sob. Holding up my wrist I showed Sam the rope, “I found that I could reach a little sharp piece of metal under the bed and I started rubbing my rope against it.”, I said hurriedly. That got Sam’s attention because he sat up quickly. Grabbing his head as his world spun he looked toward me, “Show me where.”

I got down on my knees at the foot of the bed and reached under. Sam placed his hand on mine and felt the piece I had found. He broke out into a huge boyish smile and then placing both hands on each side of my face he kissed me deeply. When he broke from our kiss, “You are unbelievable! We’re going to get out of here and find Dean. We’ll get this all straightened out!” With that he sat at the foot of the bed and put his long arms beneath it and began to work against the sharp edge. The bed squeaked a little as he worked but I hoped the rain would keep the vampires from being able to hear it as much. After several long seconds I heard footsteps in the hallway. “Sam! Someone’s coming!”, I whispered to him and he sprung from the floor and all but attacked me onto the bed. His mouth covered mine and he ground against me, causing the bed to continue to make the squeaking sounds. I knew then he was making it seem as if we were having sex. 

I tangled my fingers in his long hair and met his thrusts with thrusts of my own. I heard him growl low in his throat when I rubbed myself against him and then heard the door to the room open. This time it was a woman vampire standing in the doorway, “Well I was going to bring you something to eat and drink but I see you’re otherwise engaged. I’ll just leave these here for you.”, she said with a mischievous lilt to her voice. “May as well let you have your fun before we drain you.”, and with that she was gone leaving Sam breathing hard and me feeling more aroused than I should. “Damn that was close. Maybe now they’ll think we’re just having a really long sex session.”, Sam said with a lopsided grin. I could only nod in his direction and swallow hard against the arousal. “Ok I better get back to it then.”, Sam said quietly. With that he reluctantly got off of the bed and went back to work on his own ropes. 

We weren’t bothered again and after what seemed like forever, Sam had his bonds cut through. “Now, to get these off of you and figure out a way out of here.” The rain had continued to beat down on the roof of the barn. I sat beside Sam and he helped me finish cutting through my own ropes. When we were both free Sam quickly stood and began searching the room for a way out. Not knowing where the vamps were we were hoping for a way out from inside here. Sam began to push on the walls and after a few tries he found a board that was loose. He pried his fingers into the crack and began to pull on the board as quietly as he could. Finally he had it pried loose and then he began to work on the next one and then the next. When the hole was large enough that he would fit through he checked outside and then squeezed through with me following him. 

Once we were outside we were almost immediately drenched from the rain. Sam took my hand and led me through the trees away from the barn. Before we reached the open field we pulled up and hid behind a really large tree, “Do you know where we are?”, Sam asked me. I looked around to try and figure out where we were, “I think we’re a few miles out of town. My house should be that way.”, I said as I pointed toward the left. Sam nodded and we headed in that direction. The mud and water squished up around our feet as we trudged through the trees making it hard to walk. After what seemed to be miles my legs were hurting so bad that it was all I could do to lift them. “You need to stop don’t you?”, Sam asked me. I looked up at him through the drops of rain and nodded sadly. “Ok then we’ll stop.” 

Sam found a place that was not quite as wet as being out in the open and helped me sit with my back against a tree. He then knelt beside me, “I don’t think we should go to your home because the vamps may follow us there and then put your family in danger. Also they may know where you live and find us there faster.” I watched him as the water dripped from his hair and ran down his neck. He really was very handsome and he made me feel safe. “There is an abandoned farm just behind those trees.”, I said as I pointed toward the direction I was talking about. Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and mussing it a bit. I bit back a whimper as I watched him. “Ok we’ll head that way as soon as you feel like you can make it.” “I’m ready now.”, I say to him. We stood and then headed toward the abandoned farm house. 

Soon we reached it and we were in luck because it was still abandoned. Sam checked things out and then helped me inside the house. “We’ve got to get out of these wet clothes and get warm or we’ll be sick.”, he said as I shivered just inside the door. He went about finding dry wood that happened to be stored in a back room and quickly built a fire. When he had it roaring he came to me, “Now get out of those wet clothes and put them in front of the fire. I found this blanket for you to wrap up in.” He handed me the blanket and I walked to the fire, removed my clothes and laid them out where the heat could reach them. Sam disappeared into another room but soon came back with a bit of a towel wrapped around his waist and his own wet clothes in his hand. He laid his clothes out and then we huddled in front of the fire. 

Sam was still bare from the waist up and I had to work hard at keeping my eyes on his face. His torso was nicely muscled and tanned causing me to want to touch him. Even after we had been in front of the fire for several minutes, Sam’s teeth continued to chatter. “You really should share this blanket with me Sam.”, I said as I moved closer to him. “No I’ll be fine.”, he said as he tried to control his breathing. “Nonsense! That vampire fed from you making you weak and not letting your body temperature get back to where it should. Now get in here.”, I opened my blanket and walked over to Sam wrapping him against my naked body. For a few seconds Sam was unsure of where he should place his hands but finally let them rest on my hips as we stood in front of the crackling fire. I looked up at him, my own hair hanging in damp waves around my face. His hazel eyes were blown with desire and I wanted him more than I knew was possible. 

Standing on tiptoe I reached to place a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth down to my own. We kissed, soon lost in each other. The blanket dropped to the floor and the towel soon followed. I broke our kiss and looked down at Sam’s massive length. I had never been with a man so the thought of Sam being my first was almost more than I could stand. I hesitantly reached for his length and he nodded slightly to me as I looked to him for approval. Wrapping my small hand around him, I was shocked at just how hot and hard his member was. I slid my hand up the length and felt a bit of dampness at the tip. Running my thumb over the tip brought a hiss of breath through Sam’s teeth. The next thing I knew we were on the floor on the blanket in front of the fire. I was on my back with Sam laying on the blanket to my side. He leaned over me and kissed me deeply, his hand trailing from my knee to up over my thigh. “Are you sure you want this?”, he questioned huskily. I could only nod in answer. 

His deft fingers slid up the inside of my thigh and soon brushed my opening. I opened myself to his probing fingers and he wasted no time in gently probing my opening with first one and then two fingers. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”, he asked. Again I only nodded. “I’ll be careful with you. If I do anything to hurt you just tell me to stop.” I nodded again as he positioned himself between my legs, his damp tip brushing against my folds. Reaching down he took himself in his hand and gently pushed past my opening. My eyes went wide at the intrusion but soon I was reaching to encourage him to slide further in. He did as I asked and soon hit a barrier. “This is going to hurt just a bit.”, he explained. “I want this Sam. Please.” Sam bit his bottom lip and pushed forward. I felt a sharp pinch and he stilled as I gasped. After a few seconds it was all better as I reached to place my hands on his bottom, pulling him all the way inside. When he was fully sheathed in me he stilled again until I began to grind my hips against him. 

Taking this as his sign that I was fine he began to pump in and out of me with several long strokes. I soon felt my body shudder around him as I reached orgasm, or what I assumed was orgasm since I had never felt these feelings before, “That’s right baby. Come for me.”, Sam breathed raggedly. I let out a cry and then I realized that Sam’s movements had become sloppy. With a loud growl Sam spilled himself inside me and then stilled, pushed in to the hilt. When he started breathing again, his breathing was quick and shallow. He rolled to the side and closed his eyes. I brushed a bit of hair from his face and leaned to kiss him, “Thank you for being so gentle.” Sam’s eyes opened to look at me, “Thank you.”, he said simply before he reached for the blanket to wrap around us both.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke the next morning with Nikola’s back pressed against my body. She smelled like a fresh rainfall and her hair was in loose waves against my arm. I smiled remembering last night and then my heart clenched as I thought of why we were here in this abandoned house. We couldn’t stay here too long or the vampires would find us but did we dare go back into the village? I wished I knew more about where these vampires came from. I had a sneaking suspicion that the village wasn’t safe either. I buried my face in Nikola’s hair, closed my eyes and tried to not think bad thoughts for a while. I wanted to let her sleep as long as she would. 

I must have drifted back off to sleep because the next thing I knew I felt feather light kisses on my stomach. My eyes flew open and Nikola grinned up at me as her tongue snaked out and licked just below my naval sending a thrill up my spine and a fullness to my groin. I reached to bury my fingers in her hair, tugging gently as she made her way wetly from the area below my naval to slide up my left hip bone. Jesus if she kept this up I wasn’t sure I would last very long. She stopped and looked up at me through hooded lids, “I’ve wanted to lick your hip bone since I saw you with your shirt off and I want to taste you.” With that she reached and took my ever hardening member in her small hand and soon slid her lips over my tip. My hips bucked toward her wanting to feel more of her mouth. She swirled her tongue along my length and slid as far down as she could before I hit the back of her throat and she gagged only slightly. 

Between her mouth and her hands I felt the sensation of an orgasm building, “If you don’t want me to come in your mouth you should stop now.”, I warned. Sliding up and popping me out of her mouth with a loud sucking sound she smiled at me as if she were the cat that ate the canary. “So I guess you enjoy that?”, she asked. “Little girl you have no idea how much I like it, but how did you?”, I wondered aloud. “I overheard my brother talking to one of his friends about his girlfriend doing that for him. When I woke up and you were still asleep but laying here like a god I knew what I wanted to do.” She ran a finger over my hipbone and then along my throbbing shaft. “You are absolutely beautiful. Did you know that?”, she asked. “I have never been told I was beautiful before.”, I said as I watched her lovingly touching my body. 

She looked as if she wanted to ask me a question, “What’s up? I feel like you want to ask me something.”, I supplied. She blushed slightly but went on, “Have you been with many women?” I cleared my throat, “A few.”, I said simply. She nodded, “Do you always have sex as slow and easy as you were with me last night or do you ever get rough with your lovers?” Her eyes met mine almost boldly then. “Well I usually let the woman I’m with dictate that. You were a virgin so I figured you would need me to be easy with you.” She nodded only slightly, “Are all men as big as you?” Wow! How did I answer that? “Well I’m probably not average.” She crawled up to where she could lean over me and kiss me then. When she broke our kiss she looked down at me, her eyes clouded with lust, “I’m guessing not many are bigger than you either.” I wasn’t sure how to answer that so I just reached to pull her back down to my lips. 

I let my hand slide over her hip and around to her front. My fingers brushed the soft hairs at the juncture between her legs before I slid one finger between her wet folds. She whimpered into my mouth and pushed her hips toward my probing fingers. I dipped first one and then two into her slick opening and began to work in and out of her until she throbbed around my fingers and gushed into my hand. I slid my fingers from her warmth and took her hips in my hands. Raising her up to straddle my hips I then reached for my length. Holding it in my hand I lined it up with her opening as she kneeled above me. I slid my tip along her folds a few times, dampening it and then she pushed against my hand on her hip. She wanted me to slide into her so I obliged her. She sank easily down onto me with only a small groan of pleasure deep in her throat. I reached one hand up to cup one small breast and tweaked the nipple a little as she began to ride me efficiently. 

She looked so beautiful bouncing up and down above me that I needed to kiss her so I sat up, wrapping my arms around her and crushing her mouth to mine. “You’re not too sore are you?”, I asked her. She shook her head, “No I feel wonderful actually.” She then leaned forward and bit my shoulder as an orgasm ripped through her. I couldn’t help myself as her walls quaked around my swollen member. I grabbed her hips almost forcefully and lifted her off of me. I placed her on her hands and knees in front of me and then reentered her from behind. My hands gripped her hips as I pulled her had back against me, our flesh slapping wetly together. Again I felt her clench around me and I let out a growl and pounded into her. She began to make a keening noise causing me to lose control. My movements became sloppy and soon I exploded into her with a growl. I fell forward and bit her shoulder. She cried out in pleasure so I ran my tongue over the bite mark and then bit her again. Her arms began to tremble before she fell forward. 

We fought to regain our regular breathing and we both began to feel chilled from where the fire had died back and we were moist with sweat from our lovemaking. Finally when I had caught my breath I leaned to kiss Nikola’s shoulder. She was curled in a ball on the blanket before the fire. “I’m going to put on my clothes and grab some firewood.”, I said quietly in her ear. She nodded at me as I stood to go grab my clothes. When I was dressed I headed over to a side room to find something to gather wood in. Nikola finally stood and reached for her own clothes. I stopped to admire the way the lingering firelight danced over her body. She was short and her hips were rounded. Her legs were well built from hours of riding horses and her arms were toned. Her hair fell over her shoulder and down to her mid back in soft honey colored waves. I would have to figure out what would happen between us when Dean and I were through here. 

When she was dressed she turned and caught me watching her, “I thought you were gathering firewood?”, she said almost mischievously. I loved when she smiled at me. It caused my insides to melt. “Well I must say I got a bit distracted.” She walked over to me and stood on tiptoe. I met her halfway her lips playing over mine perfectly. We kissed for several long seconds before breaking the kiss. “Ok I’m really going this time.”, I said huskily, my forehead leaned against hers. She gave me another quick peck on the lips and then spun away from me, “Hurry back Winchester.”, she said in a flirty voice. 

I gathered dry wood from a shed out back. It wasn’t the best wood around but it was dry and would burn. Just as I picked up the last stick of firewood I heard a twig break in the trees surrounding the little house and shed. My whole body went on high alert.


	7. Chapter 7

I hoped that Sam would hurry back to the cabin because without him I felt venerable and scared. I remembered what those vampires had done to me before they brought him in too. I tried to find something to busy myself with so I started opening cabinets looking for something to eat. All of the cabinets were dusty and bare though. Soon I heard something from the other room and whirled to listen. I could only hope it was Sam but I didn’t dare rush into the other room until I was sure. It was then that I heard a quiet voice, “Nikola?” I knew it was Sam. I ran into the other room but stopped short when I saw that Sam was not alone. Dean was standing slightly behind him with a huge grin on his face, “Damn Sammy it smells like sex in here!” Sam scowled at Dean as he pulled me into his side with a protective arm around me, his hand on my hip. 

There was firewood in front of the fire but Sam had not bothered to put it into the fire. “We really need to get out of here Nikola. Those vampires will find us soon if we do not move. They’re very good hunters. Now that Dean has found us he’ll help me get rid of them.” I nodded up at Sam. I understood that what he was telling me was truth. Dean stepped forward, “We should game plan before we head back out there though.” There was no furniture in the room so the three of us sat on the floor in front of the dying fire. Sam cleared his throat, “Did you find out anything back at the village Dean?” Dean ran his hand through his short cropped hair and blew out a breath, “I didn’t find out much from the king or anyone at the castle but when I went back to Nan’s we ummmm….talked. Eventually.”, he said the last word very quietly. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing what that meant. 

When Dean didn’t go on immediately, Sam snapped his fingers, “So did you find out anything from her?” Dean broke off a lewd smile and looked at his brother, “She said that the rumor in the brothel is that the King’s great great grandfather was a vampire.” My breath caught in my throat. I had heard that years ago as a child but must have forgotten it until now. I suddenly remembered the vampire that had held Sam so easily off of the floor and now I knew why he looked familiar to me. “I remember!”, I said breathlessly. Both brothers gaze fell to me, “What do you remember Nikola? What is it baby?”, Sam said as he reached for me. I was terrified but his hand covering mine gave me the strength I needed to go on. “When that vampire had you lifted off the floor I had the thought that he seemed familiar. I didn’t say anything because he fed from you and then you were so weak after that it slipped my mind.” The two men studied me intently. 

“Now I know why he looked familiar. As a child I played with one of the royal boys. He and I were best friends from the time we were really little up until he had to leave for school at the age of 14. That was five years ago and somehow I had forgotten all about him. Now I realize that the vampire that fed from you was him Sam.”, my eyes swam with unshed tears at the memory of my old friend, Augustus.” The tears slipped down my face then as I remembered our times together before he was sent away. Sam reached over and swept the tears from my cheeks. He pulled me against him and I buried my face in his shoulder. 

After a few seconds Dean stood, “Ok well at least we know who we’re dealing with now. We should get you two somewhere safe since they have fed on both of you.” I felt Sam nod in agreement with Dean and then he was standing, pulling me up with him. “Are you going to be ok sweetheart?”, his voice rumbled low as he spoke to me. I squared my shoulders and sucked up the tears, “I just want to help fix this.”, I said, my green eyes shining. “We’ll talk about that when the time comes. Right now you’ve already helped by remembering.” He pulled me into an embrace and then we followed Dean out of the cabin. I was surprised to see that he had brought a couple horses with him. Dean swung easily onto one and Same swung up onto his. He reached a hand down in my direction and I gripped it letting him pull me easily up in front of him. 

Sam kicked the horse into a smooth lope following Dean. The movements of the horse caused my hips to rock back against Sam. His strong arms held me in front of him as he guided the horse over the rough terrain. I tried not to think naughty thoughts as we made our way back to the village. Sam must have sensed my mood because he leaned down to speak into my ear, “You are a very bad girl. I may have to punish you later.” A thrill shot down into the pit of my stomach. Two could play that game. I scooted my bottom back and rocked hard against his growing bulge. I heard Sam growl into my ear and giggled a little. 

************************************

Nikola was proving to be a pretty mischievous little thing. I soon realized that she was having way too much fun teasing me as we rode behind Dean. I knew part of it was because she was young and maybe part of it was because she was trying to take her mind off of the danger that we were now in. Because the vampires knew her I was pretty worried about her. I would have to keep her close to me at all times. 

When we came into the village we went straight to the inn. I reined in my horse and swung down. I reached to help Nikola down and then tied the horse in front of the inn, deciding that I’d rather have him close by than in the stable. Dean tied his own horse beside mine, “I’ll go get another room so that you and Nikola can have the other one to yourselves. I know you’ll want to keep an eye on her and I may need some privacy too.” He leered at me and I knew by that that he would be bringing Nan in to keep him company. 

I led Nikola into the room I would now share with her. “Do you want me to get you anything? Clothes? Food?” Nikola turned to look at me, “I would like to clean up some if that’s ok.” I ran a hand through my hair, “Of course. I’ll heat some water for you so you can bathe.” I grabbed a bucket and placed it over the fire so that it would get warm. When it was ready I poured it into the tub in the corner of the room, handed Nikola a bar of soap and then stepped back, “I’ll give you some privacy. I’ll just be next door talking to Dean. Just call me if you need me.” I went to my satchel and pulled one of my shirts from it. Laying it on the bed I then turned back to her, “I’m leaving this here for you to put on. You can wear it while we wash your clothes.” “Thank you Sam.”, she said as she stepped over to me and kissed me. 

As she began to undress I turned and headed out the door. Stopping outside Dean’s door I knocked three times. When I heard Dean call, “Come in.” I went inside. Dean looked up from where he was looking into his bag of weapons, “Where’s Nikola?” I’m letting her get cleaned up. I heated her some water so she could bathe.” Dean smiled a little and I noticed it was soft. “She’s pretty amazing Sammy. She’s young though right?” I nodded, “Yeah she’s pretty young and I know what you’re thinking. We’ll have to figure it out when the time comes.” I knew Dean understood. “Ok well now we need to figure out what we need to do about these vampires.”, he said. I stayed in his room for half an hour, us trying to decide what needed to be done. “Ok I’m heading back to my room to check on Nikola. I don’t want to leave her alone too long.” 

When I walked back into the other room I found Nikola asleep on the bed. My shirt was really long on her but the way she was laying had it hiked up on her thigh just barely covering her naked rear. I felt a stirring and tried to control myself. Running my hand through my hair I began to undress. I decided I needed some sleep too and Nikola looked way too inviting laying there. Stripping down to my underwear I climbed onto the bed and grabbed a large blanket to cover up with. Making sure Nikola was covered I pulled her against me. She rolled toward me and snuggled up against me, her leg slipping between my own in her sleep. She made cute little sleepy sounds causing me to smile. I kissed the top of her head and soon drifted off myself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day when I woke I was covered up. I could tell that Sam had been in the bed at some point, but he was nowhere to be seen at the moment. I stretched and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. The bed was warm and the fire was going in the corner making the room toasty. Finally I talked my body into getting out of the bed. I padded over to the adjoining door to Dean’s room to see if maybe Sam was in there. I didn’t want to just bust through the door though so I knocked quietly. After a few seconds the door opened and I was met with the soulful eyes of Sam. He gave me a sideways smirk, “Well we thought you were going to sleep the day away.” I let him pull me into his arms. From inside the next room I could hear Dean fussing, “Hey y’all cut that out in my room! Save that for when you’re alone.” 

I followed Sam into the room where Dean was sitting with a cheeky grin. “You’re one to be talking Dean.”, Sam said as he nodded toward Dean’s bed where Nan still lay curled up on her side. I smothered a giggle and took a seat on Sam’s lap as he sat at the table across from Dean. “Ok so get this, we need to go in before it gets dark to go after these things. We should have everything together right?”, Sam said as he looked at his older brother. Dean nodded, “I have everything we need in my pack over there.”, he said pointing to the corner of the room. After a few minutes we heard Nan stir. She sat up and yawned, stretching and rubbing her eyes. When she was good and awake she threw her legs over the side of the bed and padded barefoot over to the table where the three of us sat. She ran her fingers through Dean’s spiky hair, “You three look like you’re plotting something serious.”

Dean pulled Nan down for a lingering kiss, “It’s nothing to worry your pretty little head about.” Nan’s hair was mussed and her already full lips were even more kiss swollen. I could tell just from the way Dean looked at her that he was smitten. Knowing the guys were about to be in a world of danger I felt a tightening in my stomach and hoped I would not lose Sam though I knew it was a strong possibility. The vampires would be angry that he and I had escaped. Feeling restless I stood from Sam’s lap and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’m going to go back to our room and clean up.” Sam glanced up at me with a look of concern on his face but I saw him push it away. 

*********************************

It was decided that Dean and I would go to the barn where Nikola and I had been held in the early afternoon. That would give us a few hours before they were really up stirring around. True vampires could be out in the daylight but they didn’t prefer to be. They would rather use the cover of night to hunt. I went back to the room I shared with Nikola shortly after she left to go clean up. I knew Dean wanted some time with Nan before we left this afternoon so I pulled the door closed between the two rooms and locked it from my side. 

Nikola walked into the bedroom from where she had just bathed. Her hair was hanging in damp ringlets and her green eyes sparkled. I saw the questions in her eyes but I really didn’t want to talk about any of that now. Closing the distance between us, I took her into my arms and crushed my mouth down on hers, silencing any further questions she or I may have had. Our tongues dueled with each other as I lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her easily as I walked toward the unmade bed. I dropped her onto the bed and she let out a yelp just as I went in for the kill. I nipped and kissed along her neck and down to her collarbone. 

My pants became too tight to bear as her small hand brushed gently over the front where my erection pressed hard and long. Soon clothes were flying and I was on my back on the bed with Nikola kneeling over my hips. She rose up on her knees as I reached to take myself in my hand. I lined up with her opening, sliding my tip back and forth along her wetness. Nikola moaned as she began to slide down my length. She was tight and so wet that it took everything I had to not flip her over and pound into her mercilessly. I wanted to let her be in control this time. I didn’t know what tonight would hold and I wanted her to remember me if for some reason I didn’t come back. 

Nikola began to rock her hips as she adjusted to my size. She slid easily along my length. I watched her throw her head back, her hair brushing my thighs and her hands cupped her breasts causing me to nearly lose it right there. I placed my hands on her hips and helped her move for a few more strokes before I sat up, pulling her into my arms and kissed her deeply as both of our orgasms overtook us. Our cries were muffled into each other’s mouths. 

After we were finished I lay back onto the bed and pulled Nikola with me. I wanted to hold her close to me for several long minutes before I had to get ready to leave. I loved the feel of her small body pressed against mine and the smell of her hair as it fell over my shoulder and onto the bed. 

***********************************

Dean hated that Nan did not know what he and his brother did. He hated that he rarely got to tell anyone about his life. Like his brother, he knew that he was never promised the next day. It was the life of a hunter and he had to face it, how many times had either he or Sam not made it? True, they always found a way back but how many times could that continue? 

Nan was sitting on the bed brushing her long hair. The sun was shining through a crack in the curtains of the room cutting right across her supple curves. Dean walked to the bed and reached to run his fingers through her hair causing her to look up at him through long lashes. She didn’t say a word, only scooted into the middle of the bed and patted the mattress beside her. Dean climbed onto the bed beside her, she lay back and he followed. She reached to slide her hand across the back of his neck and up into his hair gripping at the short strands there. She pulled him into a kiss and his body half covered hers. She was still just in a long shirt that buttoned up the front. Dean’s deft fingers began working on her buttons until he had the front of the shirt open, exposing her nakedness to him. 

His mouth left hers and soon clasped over one taunt nipple bringing a moan of pleasure from her lips. Dean felt a tightening in his loins. Small hands began to work at removing his pants. When they had accomplished that task, Dean moved so that he was between Nan’s open legs. She reached for him, pulling him closer until his hardness brushed against her opening. All Dean had to do was press forward just a little and he was sheathed in her warmth. Kissing her again gently, he began to move against her body. Small cries of pleasure slipped through their kissing as he hit the spot that caused Nan to clench around him. Her nails raked up his back and she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down softly. 

Soon they were both racked with pleasure as Dean surged forward one last time spilling deep inside her. Nan threw her head back against the bed in a low moan and Dean took that opportunity to kiss her neck, sliding his tongue along the column of it and then came to rest at the crook between her neck and shoulder. 

***********************************

Much too soon it was time for the brothers to head out on their hunt. Nan had gone back to her place with the promise of seeing Dean the next day. Nikola had kissed Sam goodbye as she kneeled on the edge of the bed helping her be closer to Sam’s height. Her fingers buried in Sam’s long hair and she breathed in his scent. Why did she feel so apprehensive about him leaving? “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”, Sam said with his forehead against Nikola’s. With one last kiss Nikola answered, “Sam Winchester I love you.” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, “And I love you Nikola.” With one last longing look the younger Winchester left the room to meet his brother outside.


End file.
